


christmas, Claws and Tree Lights

by finnliee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, M/M, sterek, terrible tittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnliee/pseuds/finnliee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs help with holiday cheer and Stiles is the man for the job.</p><p>I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators of Teen Wolf (MTV) .</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas, Claws and Tree Lights

Stiles rolled over as a content sigh escaped from his lips. His electric blanket kept his bed at the perfect temperature, although he had grown up in the fair state of California where the weather leaned closer to too warm then overly cold, this winter was uncharacteristically cooler than most. 

He snuggled lower down into his mass of blankets with a smile, he was just about to fall back to sleep when he heard a tapping at the window. He groaned, “Scoootttt! Just come in the front door it's open.” He heard a muffled grunt from outside and a thud as (presumably) Scott jumped down. Twenty-two (Roughly) seconds later the front door was used and the stairs creaked under stomping feet . Stiles growled _well I guess I won't be sleeping anymore _he thought . He flipped the blankets off and almost yelped when the cooler air hit his bare legs . After pulling on his jeans he stripped off his shirt as the door opened behind him . “What's up man?” Stiles asked not looking over his shoulder. He heard a growl , “ _Sooo _not Scott, the window thing makes more sense now, what do you need Derek?” Stiles turned to look at the werewolf behind him as he finished pulling down his shirt self consciously .____

____Derek growled again, he reached out and groped stiles shirt, whipped him around and slammed him (oddly enough, gentler than normal.) Into the wall. “You're going to help me today.” He stated in a low voice that made stiles heart flutter in his chest.  
“Soo, no choice again I see, fine, what do you need? research? punching bag? ” The teen sassed trying to cover his racing heart. Derek didn't answer he just grabbed Stiles red coat off the computer chair and pushed the snarky young man toward the door ._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Derek angled the teen into his car and took off into town. “I know you don't like it when people talk, or sing or even breath in your car, buuut I kinda would like to know where we're going.” The wolf mumbled something the human couldn't quite make out. “What's that Sourwolf?” The werewolf scowled “The pack needs a Christmas tree.” Stiles did a double take, it was nice to see this side of the brooding alpha next to him, it showed itself so rarely but was always a treat to see. “Sure thing! But I suggest Frank’s tree farm instead of Gunther’s he _tends _raise the prices a week before Christmas and by this time they are _really _dried out. Frank keeps his alive and charges just enough for two new trees, most people pay a little more so he can have something for himself since the whole tree farm is just a hobby.” Derek just nodded and turned the car around._____ _ _ _

________The tree farm was beyond amazing, frank spent the time to decorate the outermost trees in bright white light and the two by the gates were decorated to the nines in multi colored lights and ceramic ornaments, it almost made stiles wish they had come at night “What's wrong stiles?” The wolf asked quietly his chest pressed against Stiles back. The smaller man shook his head “It's nothing, I was just thinking about how beautiful this would be at night .” he whispered more to himself then the wolf behind him. The gangly man smiled and went to take a step forward, he felt a hand wrap around his bicep and tug him back to the car, “Der! What are you doing .. I thought you needed a tree!” “Not now, we'll come back later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They pulled into the hardware store. Stiles barely had time to unbuckle his seatbelt before Derek had open the door and extended his hand to help the energetic human out of the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles heart thumped in his chest as his hand touched Derek’s ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________==============Derek=================_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek didn't let go of stiles hand right way, the heat from the younger man pulsed through him with every heartbeat. He was reluctant to let him go but he didn't want to make Stiles feel uncomfortable. They headed inside, a shop attendant, not much younger than Derek himself smiled as they walked in, his attention slipped from Derek onto stiles and his gaze became more predatory. It made Derek want to growl instead he pushed stiles deeper into the store to avoid any more interaction with the clerk (Derek didn't want to give him a chance to flirt with the hyperactive young adult)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They found the lights all the way in the back near boxes of giant candy canes. (Of course stiles had to have one.) Derek rolled his eyes. They (Stiles) decided on soft white lights that look and acted like candles (stiles felt that an “old time-y” Christmas tree would be “totally awesome”.) derek acted like he didn't care either way, but deep down he was looking forward to seeing the tree when it was finished. He hadn’t had a tree since before Laura died. They payed for the lights (and the box of giant candy canes.) and derek shuffled stiles out the door quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two men stopped at the diner, Derek almost smiled as he and stiles walked into the diner, the young man was nearly dancing, he had the box of candy canes in his hand, ( He had told Derek something about hot chocolate, whip cream with a candy cane in it being the best hot chocolate ever.) They found a table fairly quickly since it was mid afternoon and most people didn’t eat lunch (dinner?) at 3:00pm. When the waitress came to take their drink order, just like in the hardware store the waitress greeted them both but focussed in on stiles with a flirty smile ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________++++++++++++ Stiles ++++++++++++_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek growled when the waitress turned to inquire about Stiles’ drink order, the younger man didn't even get a chance to ask for the hot chocolate that he had been fantasizing about since they left his house before the growl cut him off. (It was definitely kismet that he found the giant candy canes at the hardware store, Stiles hadn't been able to find them since his mom died.) Stiles frowned, confused, but he stayed quiet if Derek liked the waitress he sure as hell wasn't happy about it but he also wasn't going to stand in the way. “We will both be having hot chocolate with whip cream, please.” Derek answered the waitress with a stiff smile. Her eyes widened and she nodded as if acknowledging something stiles didn't catch then left in a hurry. Derek snorted making stiles even more confused . They sat in awkward silence until the waitress returned with the porcelain mugs filled to the brim. stiles smiled and scooped the whip cream off the top in one large spoonful and ate it right away, his eyes closed in happiness as a hum of joy was heard coming from his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________============ Derek ==============_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek want to reach across the table and use his thumb to remove the glob of whip cream on the corner of stile mouth, but he restrained himself .  
The younger man sitting across from Derek looked content as he opened the box of candy canes and smiled at derek then frowned at his mug “Dang it, I should have held off eating the whip cream, do you think they’ll give me more if I ask ?” He questioned with a frown. Derek scooped his whip cream out of the mug and plopped it into the human’s. The smile on stiles’ face made derek blush (good thing he had a beard or the younger man would have noticed.) Derek turned away, the corners of his mouth involuntarily turned up into the faintest of smiles. “awe man! thanks Der!” Stiles exclaimed as he placed one half of the giant white and red candies into each of their mugs. They enjoyed their hot chocolate in a comfortable silence until their food came . Derek had a cheese sandwich and tomato soup. While Stiles had chicken noodle and a basket of curly fries Derek had to shake his head when Stiles dipped his fry into his second cup of hot chocolate ( It wasn't the same as a milkshake it turns out, not that derek needed or even wanted to know). As they finished up the waitress brought the check, she handed it to Derek and avoided looking at Stiles “Here you go sir, you two have a great day.” “Hey, I can get that .” Stiles said offered . Derek scowled and shook his head, “ Well at least let me pay for half .” Stiles tried as he reached for his wallet . “I got it Stiles.” Derek growled. He didn't really know how to handle these kind of things. He wanted to prove to stiles ….. He wasn't sure what he want to show the younger man . It was all so much harder now, after kate, after his family's death, after all his failed relationships . He didn't know where he stood or how to convey his feelings for the talkative, hyperactive, lovable, human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________++++++++++ Stiles +++++++++++++++_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was starting to get dark when he and derek headed back to the tree farm the sunset was beautiful . A light fog covered the sky making the colors run together like a painting. Derek heard the man’s heart rate increase and a soft sigh escaped his lips at the sight. When they exited the car stiles let out (A MANLY) squeal of joy, He had been right, in the dark the outer trees and the old lamp posts through out the farm made it looked like a winter wonderland out of a storybook ( or one you find in the back of a wardrobe). As the sun sank down and out of sight. The fog surrounded the lights each got its own halo, the breeze made them dance, throwing the light’s patterns around, it almost looked liked it was snowing as the lights bounce around on the light dusting of snow. Stiles shivered, from the sight or the cold he wasn't sure but he was happy either way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________============= Derek ==============_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles shivered and Derek felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray hat and a pair of mittens ( Derek didn't often use them but his mom had drilled into him the importance of being prepared for changes in the weather). He walked over to the smaller man and grabbed his hand gently he slipped one mitten then the other on to the human’s hands. Slowly, his fingers lingering for a second on the sensitive skin on his inner wrist. Derek felt Stiles pulse jump and heard the hitch in his breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He then placed the hat on the younger male’s head, dragging the knuckle of his index finger over Stiles’ pale cheek and jaw softly. He saw Stiles’ breath return in a cloud of steam and smelt excitement and interest rolling off his skin. Unable to stop himself Derek tilted the man’s face to look into his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Striking whiskey brown eyes met Soft mossy green as Derek leaned down and kissed his human. As the two slowly separated Derek became worried that he had crossed a boundary he shouldn't have and tried to take a physical step back . “Where are you going?” Stiles whispered his thin fingers gripping Derek's always present leather jacket pulling the wolf into another kiss without waiting for a response . The second kiss was just as amazing as the first (be it a bit more aggressive and somewhat more frantic.) “We have a tree to find.” Stiles said with a winded laugh as he tore off into the mass of trees. Derek growled playfully, smiling to himself as he hurried into the trees following the sound of laughter and the smell of hot chocolate and candy canes that would lead him back to his mate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________################# Extra ###############_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next day the human and his sourwolf (who was secretly a sweetheart ) decided to decorate the tree (that took them two hours to find). they had spent the morning threading popcorn and cranberries into long strands and picking out ornaments from Stiles hoard of ornaments to place on the tree while they listed to Christmas music. As stiles worked on making the tree topper perfect ,*A small wolf with angel wings and a halo, brought to you by Stiles awesome super gluing ability.* Derek was in the kitchen baking spritzer cookies ( He was surprisingly an unexpected and excellent baker). When he heard the ladder rattle and rushed in just in time to see stiles start to fall, He growled with worry as he caught the uncoordinated sheriff’s son in his arms and the younger man opened his eyes letting loose a nervous giggle both were glad he hadn't fallen to his death (Stiles likes to make it more dramatic than it was). The wolf smiled and rubbed his scruffy beard over the human’s hair marking him as his own Stiles returned the gesture with a light kiss on the cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The rest of the day was spent with the pack , they had a small Christmas party for their families and friends. It was pretty low key (There was a few shrieks of disbelief after Isaac asked about the kiss he had witnessed earlier but the couple were soon showered with a chorus of congratulations and well meaning jokes.) The sheriff pull Derek aside to threaten to shoot him if he hurt his only child. ( he was mostly kidding but the point was understood.) The night ended with them all falling asleep to the sounds of the final credits of a cheesy Christmas movie, smiles plastered to all their faces (even Derek's)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site if anyone wants to help me out and be my editor for my next one ( if there is a next one ) I would really appreciate it . Hope this lives up to expectations.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
